With the increase in airfreight, and the utilization of a variety of narrow and wide-bodied aircraft, a need has arisen to couple cargo pallets together for handling of cargo which is larger than can be carried by a single cargo pallet and for ease of loading and securing pallets to the cargo floor.
When two pallets are connected together, the connection should be designed, as simply as possible to hold the pallets in a spaced relationship for ease of securing the pallets to the floor of the aircraft and also permit the pallets to travel over crests and valleys in the loading and unloading process without placing concentrated loads on the pallet attachments, pallet structure or aircraft floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,870 discloses a cargo pallet coupler. This coupler appears to join the pallets into a specified configuration; however, a special fitting must be attached to the pallets to receive the coupler-rod and the attachment is only preserved by a friction fit.